DESCRIPTION (IH) [unreadable] The School of Public Health (SPH), University of California, Berkeley, has had an occupational health training program since the late 1950's; the program has received training support from NIOSH since the early 1970's. The Northern California Center for Occupational and Environmental Health (COEH) has activities on the Berkeley, San Francisco and Davis campuses, and provides the administrative home for the N1OSH ERC. At Berkeley, the program traditionally consisted of three academic specialty areas - Industrial Hygiene, Toxicology, Occupational Epidemiology- and a one-year overview of occupational and environmental health tailored to physicians. [unreadable] [unreadable] Academic degrees (MS and PhD, Environmental Health Sciences) and Professional degree (Master of Public Health) are offered. The SPH offers a Doctor of Public Health (DrPH) degree. Nearly all-occupational health students are admitted for MPH, MS or PhD degrees. The academic degree programs (MS, PhD) are designed for students interested in original research and in teaching. MS students normally complete coursework and a research thesis or project in two full years. PhD students normally complete course work in two years and complete a research project and submit a dissertation in another three years. The MPH program extends over two years. A comprehensive exam is required at the completion of the MPH degree. In the DrPH program, students conduct an original analysis of a pertinent applied problem and generally take five years to complete the degree. [unreadable] [unreadable] In response to a NIOSH ERC review team's comments describing the curriculum as not being innovative, forward-thinking and not aligned with the research interests of current faculty, the curriculum was revised. Additionally, the curriculum was so structured that students has few options for electives and tailoring their academic program to their specific needs/interests. [unreadable] [unreadable] Exposure Assessment and Control II is a new course that includes air quality, ventilation, noise, ionizing and non-ionizing radiation. Consequently, with this change, PH 268A (physical Agents), PH 267A (Control of Chemical hazards) and PH 292/18 IH Problem Solving will be discontinued. Other described changes include the Fundamentals of Industrial Hygiene short course will replace the former Industrial Hygiene Professional Practices (PH 268C), a 3-unit course, and the Fundamentals of Workplace Safety short course will replace the former Occupational Safety (PH 269B), a 2-unit course. Both short courses are offered annually during the Summer Institute sponsored by the ERC's CE Program. [unreadable] [unreadable] There are two academic tracks within the Environmental Health and Safety Division -- (1) Exposure Assessment and Control and (2) Hazardous Substances. The following are the courses for the masters in industrial hygiene: [unreadable] [unreadable] Required Courses for all industrial hygiene masters candidates: [unreadable] PH 142A Biostatistics 4 units [unreadable] PH 142B Biostatistics 4 [unreadable] PH 270A Exposure Assessment and Control 3 [unreadable] TBA Exposure Assessment and Control II 3-4 [unreadable] PH 270B Toxicology ! 3 [unreadable] PH 250B Epidemiologic Methods 4 [unreadable] PH 220C Health Risk Assessment, Regulation and Policy 4 [unreadable] PH 200C Public Health Breadth 2 [unreadable] PH 200D Public Health Breadth 2 [unreadable] PH 292 Master's Seminar (PH 292) 1 [unreadable] Summer Internship 3 [unreadable] [unreadable] Elective Courses (must take three): [unreadable] CE 109 Indoor Air Quality 3 units [unreadable] CE 111 Environmental Engineering 3 [unreadable] PH 162A Public Health Microbiology 3 [unreadable] PH 260A Principles of infectious Disease 3 [unreadable] PH 256 Molecular and Genetic Epidemiology 3 [unreadable] PH 267B Characterization of Airborne Chemicals 3 [unreadable] PH 269C Occupational Biomechanics 4 [unreadable] MBA 296 Fundamentals of Business 3 [unreadable] [unreadable] Required for MPH Students: [unreadable] TBA Assessing and Controlling Risks [unreadable] from Hazardous Substances 3 units [unreadable] PH 299 Independent Study Field Placements 2-4 [unreadable] PH 298/6 Occupational Health Clinic 1 [unreadable] Fundamentals of Industrial Hygiene [unreadable] (40-hour Summer short course) [unreadable] Ph 299 Independent Study Industrial Hygiene 1 [unreadable] Fundamentals of Workplace Safety [unreadable] (16-hour Summer short course) [unreadable] PH 299 Independent Study Case Fatality Analysis 1 [unreadable] [unreadable] Short-term, non-paid field placements in industry and government are being implemented for MPH students. These placements will facilitate students gaining competencies in areas of personal interest/development. Scheduled for the second year, each placement will last about six weeks and will earn one unit of independent credit (PH 299). Each student will complete 2-4 placements depending on their individual needs and interest. [unreadable] [unreadable] The curriculum for MS IH students is similar, except that MS students are not required to take the public health breadth courses (PH 200C&D), Occupational Health Clinic, and the occupational safety material. Nor are the MS candidates required to complete the summer internship and short-term field placements. Rather, MS IH students focus on their original research programs and write a thesis. [unreadable] [unreadable] PhD IH students have exposure to all aspects of the Master's curriculum, plus significant background in two minor areas. PhD students normally complete coursework in two years and complete a research project and a dissertation in three more years. The development of a research plan, collection and analysis of data, and the written description of the project are done under the tutorial direction of the student's major advisor. PhD students must submit a written proposal of their research project to a committee of four faculty from the Graduate Group in EHS (an interdisciplinary group which, under the jurisdiction of the Dean of the Graduate Division, awards the academic degrees) and successfully complete an oral examination to determine the adequacy of their coursework preparation and the definition of their proposed research program. After passing the Graduate Group Exam, students normally take the qualifying examination, a Graduate Division requirement that is conducted by a faculty committee comprised of four Berkeley Academic Senate faculty members, including one member from outside the student's major discipline. Once this examination is passed, the student advances to candidacy and carries out the research project under the guidance of the major advisor and the dissertation committee, which also includes an Academic Senate member from outside the student's area of specialty. [unreadable] [unreadable] The application reported that for AY 9/03-8/04 there were eight masters and two doctoral candidates. Approximately, 40 masters' level students from other programs matriculated OS&H classes during that period. [unreadable] [unreadable]